


For Heaven's Cake!

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, Conflict between neighbors, First Meeting, Liam likes music, M/M, Neighbors, Theo decorates a cake, a lot of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Liam is getting tired of having to deal with his new neighbor, he doesn't have to meet him to know that he's annoying. After a talk with Mason, though, Liam decides that it's time to apologize. But he wasn't expecting this surprising turn of events...





	For Heaven's Cake!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> This is for you, Manon. I really hope you like it! Happy birthday!

In his life, there were quite a few things that Liam loved more than anything else. Music, for him, was the most important of those things, and if he could, he would play music all day long.  


It also made his mornings a little happier, a little easier to wake up completely and shake the exhaustion of not being a morning person from his body. As he was standing in the kitchen, making his breakfast for himself, he softly hummed along with the music that was playing from the living room loudly enough so that he could still hear it, and tapped his foot on the floor along with the rhythm.  


He could already feel his mood improving slowly, and after he yawned for the last time and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he took his food to the living room, whistling as he did so. There, he put his breakfast and his coffee down on the table before turning around and turning up the volume of his music a little higher. With a smile on his face he sat down again, thinking that his morning couldn’t be better as the sun was shining outside and lit up his living room, and the sound of loud drums and guitars filled the room.  


Unfortunately, as it turned out though, not everyone liked the loud music in the morning as much as him.  


Liam thought that he shouldn’t be surprised when a loud, banging noise came from the floor below him, almost louder than his music and drowning out the sound of the guitars. Immediately, he felt his good mood disappearing again.  


A groan spilled past his lips as he pushed his chair back, the legs of the chair making a screeching sound on the floor, before he stomped over to the window.  


It was obviously his asshole neighbor again, the one who had moved into the apartment on the floor below him just a few weeks ago and now felt the constant need to hit his ceiling with the end of a broomstick every time Liam wanted to enjoy a little bit of music. It had become quite the conflict between the two of them.  


Angrily, Liam threw open the doors to his balcony and stepped outside, leaning against the railing and looking down as he yelled: ‘Hey! It’d be really nice, just for once, if you would not be a jerk and stop hitting your broomstick against the ceiling!’  


‘Only if you stop playing your music so ridiculously loudly!’ came the reply from inside the apartment, the other guy not even being brave enough to step outside onto his balcony and show his face. It only proved to make Liam more angry, though really, he shouldn’t be surprised, because when had his new neighbor ever done that? Coward.  


‘You ruin my mornings with that!’ he shouted in reply, not having to wait long for another answer.  


‘I think you’re the one who does that!’ came the guy’s voice from his apartment. ‘I’m surprised no one else in this building has complained about your music so far!’  


‘Ugh!’ Liam groaned irritated, unable to keep it in before he turned back to his living room. ‘Just stop it!’ was the last thing he shouted to his downstairs neighbor before he stepped back into his living room and closed the doors behind him. There he stood still and clenched his fists for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and calm down a bit. The worst anger faded away quickly, but the annoyance that he felt with his neighbor remained.  


This wasn’t the first time that this had happened since his neighbor moved in a few weeks ago. They’d had the incident a few times now, every time Liam decided to play music in the morning, his neighbor had responded by hitting his broomstick against the ceiling between their two apartments. It was a bit tiring, but Liam wasn’t going to stop playing his music for a guy who wouldn’t even come to his door to ask him to stop, but would rather be rude about it like that. Especially when the rest of their apartment building had never said anything about it.  


Liam let out a soft sigh, as he already knew that his morning wouldn’t be as good anymore as it had started. He wouldn’t be able to turn it around anymore now and bring back the good mood that he’d had at first.  


With a sigh, Liam turned the volume from his music down a little and sat down at the table again, finishing his breakfast as he still couldn’t help but feel a little down.

*****

‘Ugh, it happened again, Mason,’ Liam whined into the phone, that he had pressed against his ear as he hung around in front of the TV. ‘I’m not sure how much longer I can put up with this.’

‘Liam,’ Mason started on the other end of the line with a soft chuckle. ‘It’s only been a few weeks, before that it was all quiet like you wanted. And… this isn’t the first time you’ve complained to me about this.’ 

‘I know, Mason,’ Liam started, apologetic. ‘But…’ He let out a sigh, falling against the back of the couch with a groan. ‘He’s just so annoying!’ he exclaimed. 

Mason chuckled, the sound soft on the other end of the line. ‘You’ve never even met the guy,’ he laughed. ‘Might be a bit soon to start making all kinds of assumptions. All I’m saying is that this doesn’t happen every day, right?’ 

‘Right,’ Liam started slowly, sitting up again and wondering where Mason wanted to go with this, when a thought hit him and he shot up. ‘Imagine if it did though! Oh God, I’d move out today!’ 

‘Okay, calm down now, drama queen, I’m sure it won’t come to that,’ Mason chuckled, the grin that Liam was sure was on his best friends’ face right then sounding through his voice. ‘Because, I know, you said that he only does that when you play your music loud.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Liam sighed sounding a little defeated, falling against the back of the couch until he was slumped down against it, already knowing what was coming. ‘Yeah, I said that.’ 

‘Okay,’ Mason continued, sounding a bit more careful now. ‘Well, then maybe the reason why he does it isn’t so hard to think of?’ he asked then softly, to not make Liam angry. 

Liam sighed softly, biting on his lip as he stared down at his lap with a frown. He knew Mason was right… The reason for his neighbor hitting the ceiling between their apartments was pretty obvious, to say the least. ‘I mean, you wouldn’t like it very much either if one of your neighbors blasted loud guitar music in the morning, right?’ Mason asked then, carefully. 

‘No,’ Liam replied after staying silent for a moment. ‘No, you’re right. I wouldn’t.’ 

It was obvious that his music was the reason for their conflict, he knew, because who would ever like that? And Liam realized that maybe he’d always known that, in the back of his mind, because it wasn’t exactly a puzzle to figure out. 

He was just mad about the first time that it’d happened and his neighbor had hit his broomstick against the ceiling when he put on his music, instead of coming to the door and asking if it could stop, like a normal person. Because honestly, who would actually do that!? 

After that the conflict had grown a little more out of hand each week, as Liam was taken aback, and a little angry, by the rudeness of his new neighbor so soon after he’d arrived and the way he’d handled things. It was clear, though, that he had been every bit as rude, by turning up the volume of his music up a little higher on purpose because of that. 

‘I may have been a little angry with him,’ Liam mumbled into the phone in all honesty, as the full realization of the embarrassment of the situation finally settled in and his cheeks heated up in shame. He really had let things get out of hand, hadn’t he? 

He jumped a little then, when a soft sound on the other side of the phone interrupted his thoughts, and he heard Mason laughing on the other end of the line. 

Liam frowned. ‘It’s not funny!’ he exclaimed, his cheeks turning red and heating up a little, though he couldn’t help but feel a small smile trying to form on his face as well before he turned serious again. ‘I should apologize to him,’ he said. ‘I’m… kinda the one who started this.’ 

‘You know that’s not what I meant,’ Mason started. ‘You don’t have to if you don’t…’ 

‘No, I think I should,’ Liam said. ‘Thanks, Mase,’ and he could imagine his best friend smiling at that on the other side of the phone. 

‘Okay, well,’ he said then. ‘Are we still on for tonight?’ 

‘Definitely!’ Liam responded, grinning. ‘You bring the snacks and I’ll take care of the video games.’ 

‘Awesome!’ Mason laughed. ‘I’ll see you then.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Liam said, before they said their goodbyes, and Liam hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He was gonna make things right with his neighbor. 

***** 

The little bell on the door rang above his head, as Liam pushed open the door to the little bakery at the end of his street, and stepped inside. With a smile on his face, he looked around. 

It was a nice little bakery, cozy and light, with sunlight shining through the windows and lighting up the shop. Behind the counter were shelves that were all filled with bread, and underneath the counter was a little display where all different kinds of pastries were being shown. Next to the counter, on the right, stood another small cake display with a few more cakes in it to show them off to customers. 

Liam already felt hungry at the sight of it, just by looking at it. 

Luckily, he saw then, it wasn’t too crowded in the shop, there were only two people in front of him, and Liam joined in line. He didn’t have to wait long before it was his turn, although he couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed when the guy who had been helping the other two customers apologized for having to take care of something real quick, and disappeared into the back. 

Liam tapped his foot on the floor of the shop thoughtlessly, looking around the bakery, until he’d heard the voice of the guy who had just been in the shop, asking someone: ‘Can you go help our customer? This is taking a little longer than expected.’ 

‘Sure thing!’ a second person, that Liam hadn’t known was there, responded cheerfully. His voice sounded nice, Liam thought, a bit rough, but nice, and for a moment he was lost in his thoughts. He hadn’t known anyone else was here, though it made sense. Even in a bakery as small as this one, he suspected, there was too much work to be done for just one person. 

‘Hello!’ someone interrupted his thoughts then, making Liam turn back to reality. ‘How can I help you?’ 

‘Eh…’ Liam managed, a slightly embarrassed feeling creeping up on him when he realized that that was the only thing he could get past his lips. His mouth suddenly felt a little dry and his cheeks a little hot, and he was left speechless and only a little aware of how stupid he surely looked as he looked over at the guy in front of him, standing behind the counter. “Theo” read the little name tag on his apron that he was wearing, and when Liam looked up to his clear green eyes with a bright sparkle in them, his bright sunshine smile and his muscular arms under the short sleeves of his shirt that absolutely took Liam’s breath away, he thought the name suited him. Theo. Liam smiled. 

‘Or I could… Come back when you’ve made your choice?’ Theo interrupted his thoughts then, his voice sounding a bit low and rough as he asked the question, a bit uncertain as well as he looked Liam up and down, but judging by the way he studied Liam with a curious smirk on his face it was clear that he knew where Liam’s thoughts had been. 

Liam flushed, feeling like the breath had been knocked from his lungs at that, starting to cough a little before he regained his composure again. ‘N-No!’ he managed, with burning cheeks and his heart racing. ‘That’s fine, I… I know what I want.’ Liam let out a soft sigh, the embarrassed feeling not completely gone yet especially when he thought about the way Theo had been looking at him the moment before, and for a quick moment his heart started to race as he wondered if Theo looked at every customer like that. The embarrassed feeling faded away then and he straightened his back, taking a look at the cakes before looking back up at Theo. ‘I, uh, need an apology cake,’ he said. 

Theo raised his eyebrows in amusement at that, a smile forming on his face as he said: ‘Okay. Have you ordered a cake? We usually do it that way if customers want to add a message to their cake, so we can have it ready for them when they pick it up.’ 

Liam nodded, he could understand that, but he had to admit that he hadn’t thought about that. ‘No,’ he replied. ‘I, uh, don’t have an order. It was kinda last-minute.’ 

Theo chuckled at that and Liam smiled at the sight, as Theo looked even better than before, happy that the other boy seemed to think his sort of joke was funny at least. 

‘Okay,’ Theo said then. ‘Are you interested in one of the regular cakes here?’ He gestured at the cakes in the cake display, and at the pastries underneath the counter. 

Liam looked up. ‘Can I still have a message on it?’ he asked, despite the fact that he probably already knew the answer. He needed it though, he fucked up, as Mason had made him see, and he really did feel regretful for the conflict with his neighbor that he started. 

‘You know, it sounds like it’s pretty urgent,’ Theo said with a smirk. ‘Kinda makes me want to know what you did that’s so bad.’ 

Liam flushed, because no, clearly Theo wasn’t like this with the other customers. It made his heart race in his chest. 

‘You know what,’ Theo smiled then. ‘I’ll see what I can do. There’s a couple of cakes here that have enough space on top for a little message, and I’ll write it. How does that sound?’ 

Liam couldn’t stop the bright smile from appearing on his face. ‘Yes! That sounds great, thank you.’ 

‘Okay, so what should it say?’ 

Liam thought about it for a moment, before he got an idea. ‘Let’s just say: I’m sorry for everything, it won’t happen again,’ he said. 

Theo stayed silent for a moment, thinking, but then he nodded. ‘Okay. I’ll have to write small, but what about that cake?’ He nodded towards one cream cake in the cake display, and Liam smiled brightly, relieved. ‘Yeah, that one’s perfect!’ 

‘Okay,’ Theo nodded, getting the cake out of the display and got to work. Liam waited patiently, looking around the shop before his gaze inevitably turned back to Theo again and he watched him work, with a concentrated frown on his face and steady fingers to write down the message as neatly as possible. Liam could feel a soft blush appearing on his cheeks, but he wasn’t surprised, as he looked at the beautiful sight before him and the way Theo’s dark hair fell into his bright green eyes. 

He didn’t have to wait too long then, as it only took Theo a few minutes to write down the message, and he looked up again. ‘This is done. Now who should I say is sorry?’ he asked. 

‘Eh, Liam,’ Liam responded, understanding that Theo wanted to put his name under the message on the cake, although he couldn’t stop the hopeful feeling that maybe, Theo just wanted to know his name. 

‘Done!’ Theo interrupted his thoughts with a smile then. ‘Here you go.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Liam said, stepping closer to the counter and giving Theo a smile in return before taking a look at the cake. The blue letters on top of the cake, that neatly spelled the message that Liam had given word for word, were nicely written in neat handwriting, and as a decoration, they looked beautiful. 

Liam was unable to keep the smile from his face, as he saw how nice it all looked. ‘Wow. This is amazing, thank you.’ 

‘Glad you like it,’ Theo grinned, before turning to the cash register. ‘It’ll be 11 dollars, do you want to pay with card?’ 

Liam nodded, and after paying Theo put the cake in a box for him and put it on the counter. Liam gave him a smile, and took the box from the counter. ‘Thanks,’ he said, and he meant it truly. Theo had been nice enough to write a message on a cake even though he had placed no order and he absolutely didn’t have to, and he really helped Liam out. 

‘No problem,’ Theo said with a smile, sounding like he truly meant it as well. He grinned then. ‘And if you ever need another apology cake, I hope to see you here again.’ 

Liam snorted at that, turning around to Theo once more as he stood by the door. ‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ he chuckled, and Theo let out a soft laugh. 

‘Bye, Liam,’ he said as Liam pulled the door open. ‘Have a nice day.’ 

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Liam replied. ‘You too.’ 

Then he stepped outside, letting the door fall shut behind him before stepping into the sunlight and enjoying his walk home. Theo was definitely something, Liam thought on his way back home, but it was definitely in a good way. Now that he knew he worked in the bakery, he would definitely have to take Theo up on his offer and come to the bakery again. Somehow, Liam had the weird feeling that he would be coming there a lot more, from now on. 

***** 

With a sigh, taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage he had, Liam walked into the hallway, the box with the cake in his hands, and came to a stop in front of the door where his neighbor lived. 

This was it then. He was gonna apologize to his neighbor, that he was meeting for the first time now, and he would make a good impression on him. 

With a deep breath, Liam raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

‘Just a moment, I’m coming!’ a voice on the other side of the door called, and Liam swallowed in nervousness. He had only thought about what he wanted to say a little bit. 

Then the door swung open and he didn’t have time to think anymore, as his neighbor started: ‘Hi, yes, I’m sorry I was…’ 

Liam didn’t hear what he was saying though, as it felt like his breath had been knocked from his lungs all of a sudden, and his mouth felt really dry. He sputtered, frozen in place. ‘Theo!?’ 

‘Liam!?’ Theo exclaimed. ‘What the hell are you doing…’ He didn’t finish his sentence, instead narrowing his eyes as he gave Liam a suspicious look. ‘Wait a second, are you… Are you my asshole neighbor who keeps playing that shitty music in the morning!?’ 

Liam coughed, sputtering. If there was one thing he hadn’t seen coming it was this, that the hot employee from the bakery was actually his neighbor. How did that… How could that even be happening? Did this mean that he had blown his chances with him already? 

Judging by the way Theo had called him ‘his asshole neighbor’, maybe he had. And he felt undeniably disappointed by that. 

Liam sighed, avoiding Theo’s gaze, that made him feel incredibly small all of a sudden. ‘Trust me,’ he mumbled, unable to keep the disappointment from sounding through his voice. ‘I’m as surprised as you are.’ 

‘So… You… We’ve lived in the same apartment building, as neighbors even, and the first time we meet is in a fucking bakery!? You… Oh my God, you let me decorate your apology cake, meant for me!’ Theo exclaimed, and he snorted. 

Liam looked up slowly, nervously, but he was shocked to see that Theo was laughing, holding onto the doorway to not lose his balance. 

Liam swallowed, still feeling shy and nervous, as he didn’t understand. ‘Why… Why are you laughing?’ he asked in a small voice, sounding unsure. ‘It’s really not that funny.’ 

‘Oh yeah,’ Theo chuckled, starting to regain his composure a little again as he took a deep breath. ‘Yeah, it is kinda funny, Liam. That we live in the same building for a couple weeks now and we don’t even know it, just think about it.’ 

A small smile formed it’s way onto Liam’s face, as he had to admit that maybe it was just a little bit funny, but he still wanted answers. ‘Wait, so you’re not… Mad?’ he asked, still unsure. 

Theo shook his head, looking at Liam with wide eyes and a disbelieving look in them. ‘Mad? Why would I be mad? When I saw that trouble you went through to get me an apology cake? Come on, Liam,’ he laughed. 

Liam stayed silent, looking up at him, as a wave of relief crashed around him. Theo really wasn’t mad, he realized. He sighed, taking a deep breath in relief. He could see the humor in the situation now too, and chuckled. 

‘See?’ Theo grinned. ‘I told you.’ 

Liam nodded, smiling, when he realized that he still hadn’t done what he had actually come here for. ‘Well, I’m still sorry,’ he muttered, looking up. ‘I thought that you were an annoying neighbor for hitting the ceiling with a broomstick, but I realize that my music wasn’t so much fun to listen to either. I won’t play it in the morning anymore. And… If I do, I’ll keep the volume down.’ 

Theo smiled. ‘Thanks,’ he said, before grinning. ‘And… All that probably wouldn’t have fit on the cake,’ he chuckled. 

‘Right,’ Liam replied hurriedly, because how could he forget? ‘Here you go,’ he said, as he held out the cake to Theo. ‘This is… My apology.’ 

He knew how weird it sounded after there encounter in the bakery, and Theo realized it too, as he chuckled. ‘I’m sorry too, you know,’ he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘Hitting the ceiling with my broomstick probably wasn’t the best way to go about things. But I was annoyed, and it seemed good at the time.’ 

Liam snorted, causing Theo to shoot him a feigned offended look. ‘Come on,’ he said then, holding the door open a little further. ‘Let’s eat some cake!’ 

‘What? But… It’s your cake,’ Liam responded. 

‘Nah, it’s your cake too,’ Theo chuckled. ‘That apology message is ambiguous enough that it could be for the both of us.’ 

A smile formed on Liam’s face and he nodded, stepping inside Theo’s apartment eagerly. Theo laughed, closing the door behind him before following him to the living room. There, Liam looked around, taking in the nice, modern style in which Theo had furnished the room, before turning back to him. 

‘So, you really don’t mind?’ he asked. 

‘No, Liam,’ Theo chuckled, putting the cake box down on the table and gesturing for him to sit down. ‘At least it will make a pretty funny ‘how we met’ story.’ 

Liam sputtered at that, unable to stop himself from coughing, because he hadn’t expected Theo to say something so forward so suddenly. 

But as he recovered though, and looked around to find Theo softly humming in the kitchen where he grabbed a knife to cut the cake and two little plates to eat it from, smiling at him as he came back into the living room and sat down across from him to cut the cake, he realized that maybe, he wouldn’t want it any other way. And it was nice. 

***** 

‘Liam?’ Theo asked a little while later, as they had woken up in the morning. 

‘Yes?’ Liam asked from the kitchen, turning around to where Theo was standing in the doorway. He looked disheveled, his hair a bit messy, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

‘Could you please, for the love of God, turn that shitty music down a little bit!?’ 

Liam grinned, biting on his lip and pretending to think. ‘I don’t know…’ he giggled. 

Theo’s jaw dropped, in feigned offense. ‘Oh, two can play that game!’ he exclaimed, stepping into the living room, making Liam’s heart race with how incredibly gorgeous he looked in nothing but the shorts he slept in, and grabbed the broomstick that was standing against the wall of the room. 

Liam burst out laughing at that, as it reminded him of the messy way they had met each other, and was now a sort of inside joke between them. 

Grinning, he raised his hands innocently. ‘Okay, okay!’ he exclaimed. ‘I’ll do it!’ 

He walked over to where the music was playing, turning down the volume, and when he turned around he jumped a little, surprised by where Theo was standing in the doorway to the kitchen now with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

‘Thank you,’ he said softly, sounding sincere. 

Liam stepped closer to him. ‘No problem.’ 

Theo smiled, looking happy, as he wrapped his arms around Liam and pulled him closer for a kiss. And as Liam pressed his lips against Theo’s and rested against him, nice in his arms, he thought, that he could get used to this.


End file.
